Fiyero, The Latte Boy
by JesseMac Girl the Flinda Freak
Summary: Kristin Chenoweth songfic. Glinda falls in love with her favorite Starbucks worker. Gliyero :


AN: I was checking out Kristin Chenoweth songs cuz I love her voice and this was the first one

**AN: I was checking out Kristin Chenoweth songs cuz I love her voice and this was the first one. I bought it immediately after the preview…it is sooooo awesome! I had to change the lyrics slightly, but otherwise, please enjoy. And one last thing…use your imagination. I don't know why Fiyero would be working at a coffee shop, but I will leave that up to my awesome readers! (My idea is that he lost a bet.)**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own the Kristin Chenoweth song and Wicked (NOT!!)**

_There's a boy who works at Starbucks_

_Who is very inspirational._

_He is very inspirational because of many things._

Glinda walked into her favorite coffee shop and looked at the clock. Right on schedule, per usual. She walked up to the counter and her favorite latte boy greeted her.

_I come in at 8:11, and he smiles and says, "How are you?"_

_When he smiles and says, "How are you?"_

_I could swear my heart grows wings!_

She felt her cheeks turn pink every time he said those three words. But she was ready for something more.

_So today at 8:11_

_I decided I should meet him_

_I decided I should meet him_

_In a proper formal way._

That was exactly it! As soon as she introduced herself to the hot latte boy, everything would change. Hopefully.

_So today at 8:11 when he smiled and said "How are you?"_

_I said "Fine, and my name's Glinda"_

_And he softly answered, "Hey."_

The latte-hottie waited longer than he need to when adding foam. A

He handed her the cup, smiling.

_And I said "My name is Glinda, and thank you for the extra foam…"_

How had he known the foam was her favorite part?

_And he said his name was Fiyero,_

_Which provides the inspiration for this poem:_

Glinda took her extra-foam latte back to her apartment and started writing a poem for him. He was so inspirational!

_Fiyero the latte boy,_

_Bring me java, bring me joy!_

_Oh Fiyero the latte boy,_

_I love him, I love him, I love him…_

She did love him. And, maybe when he read her poem musical, he would fall for her and they would be the perfect couple. He could read it as soon as she had the guts to show him.

_So I'd like to get my nerve up_

_To recite my poem musical._

_He would like the fact it's musical_

_Because he plays guitar._

_So today at 8:11, Fiyero told me he was playing_

_In a band down in the village in the basement of a bar._

Was this a date? Glinda hoped it was.

_And he smoothly flipped the lever to prepare my double latte,_

_But for me he made it triple! And he didn't think I knew…_

Oh Oz, that was so sweet.

_But I saw him flip the lever, and for me he made it triple,_

_And I knew that triple latte meant that Fiyero loved me too!_

After all, why would you give someone a triple latte when they ordered a double if you didn't love them? And they were obviously soul mates since he added extra milk. Which she loved.

_I said, "What time are you playing? And thank you for the extra skim…"_

_He said, "Keep the 3.55," because this triple latte was on him._

"Wow…Fiyero, thanks…"

"Of course. I'll take you to the concert at seven, okay?"

_Fiyero the latte boy,_

_Bring me java, bring me joy!_

_Oh Fiyero the latte boy,_

_I love him, I love him, I love him…_

He loves me, he loves me, he loves me, Glinda finished in her head.

_I used to be the kind of girl who'd run when love rushed toward her._

_But finally a voice whispered "Love can be yours, if you step up to the counter, and order."_

Which she did. Twice a day now, just to see her latte boy more.

_Fiyero, the latte boy_

_Bring me java, bring me joy_

_Oh Fiyero the latte boy_

_I love him, I love him, I love him._

Glinda couldn't believe that finally she had found a true love. She had waited so long…

_So many years my heart has waited,_

_Who'd have thought that love could be so caffeinated?_

_Fiyero, the latte boy,_

_I love him, I love him, I love him._

_I love him, I love him, I love him._

I love him.

**AN: Well? R&R, not sure if it sucked. **


End file.
